La Violoniste 2
by Annnabeilles
Summary: Une nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore et voici Sévérus obligé de travailler avec celle sur laquelle il fantasme depuis des semaines ? Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il découvrira qu'en plus, ELLE est la cousine de Sirius Black ? Refonte totale de ma 1ère fic !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! :-) **

**Ravie de vous retrouver pour cette fic entièrement remaniée ! J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira autant qu'à moi !!**

**En tout cas ce coup-ci c'est promis, je la termine !!**

**Spoilers : Probablement aucun... **

**Disclaimer**** : rien à moi sauf la délicieuse Cyrielle Weston !**

**Bonne Lecture ! Et surtout : reviewez moi pour me donner votre avis !  
**

**

* * *

**

_Cyrielle Weston est une célèbre violoniste française adulée de tout le monde magique autant pour sa beauté que pour son talent. A 26 ans la jeune femme ne songe pourtant qu'à une chose : enfin ne plus avoir à courir de concerts en interviews et d'interviews en dédicaces. Aussi accepte-t-elle avec empressement la proposition de son oncle Albus Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci lui propose de venir enseigner la musique à Poudlard. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réaction du professeur le plus sarcastique de toute l'école..._

_

* * *

_

Sévérus se réveilla en sursaut. « Encore ce maudit rêve ! »

Décidément depuis sa dernière discussion avec Dumbledore, il revenait en boucle toutes les nuits...

Jugeant qu'il était inutile de tenter de se rendormir, Sévérus se leva et passa rapidement sous la douche. Puis enveloppé dans un épais peignoir, il se dirigea, une tasse de café à la main, vers le salon de l'appartement qu'il possédait en plein cœur du Londres sorcier.

En regardant le jour se lever depuis l'immense baie vitrée de son duplex, le professeur Rogue repensa encore une fois à cette fameuse conversation qu'il avait eu avec ce vieux fou de directeur deux mois auparavant, lorsqu'Albus était venu le voir dans son bureau avec le nouveau programme scolaire...

_« Quoi ? » S'était écrié Sévérus. « Vous voulez introduire un cours de musique... ici ?!? »_

_« Oui c'est exactement ça ! » Avait répondu Albus Dumbledore. « Et j'ai même déjà trouvé le professeur parfait pour assurer ce cours : Cyrielle Weston ! »_

_« Quoi ? Cyrielle Weston ? La violoniste ? »_

_« Oh vous la connaissez ? » S'était joyeusement écrié le directeur._

_« Comment y échapper ? Cette femme envahit la presse... » Avait grommelé le professeur de potions._

_« Eh bien en tout cas, elle a accepté mon offre avec grand plaisir, figurez vous ! »_

Sévérus en était resté bouche bée : une violoniste de classe internationale avait accepté _"avec grand plaisir"_ de venir enseigner la musique à une bande de morveux insupportables dans un château glacial perdu au fin fond de l'Écosse ?? Elle devait être soit folle, soit complètement stupide ! Et Dumbledore qui avait l'air de trouver ça tout à fait normal !

_« D'ailleurs, je vous ai apporté son dernier disque ! Vous jugerez par vous-même…"_ »

Avait ajouté le vieux directeur en lui faisant son habituel petit sourire pétillant ; avant de partir sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part.

Sévérus était furieux. _« Un cours de musique ! Ben voyons ! »_ Avait-il pensé en lui même._ « Comme si cette bande de mollusques sans cervelle était capable d'apprécier la musique à sa juste valeur ! Du bruit oui ! Voilà ce qu'ils écoutent à longueur de journée ! »_

Puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le disque laissé par Albus. Le professeur avait alors haussé les épaules en se disant : _« Autant voir ce que vaut vraiment ce "nouveau caprice" » _avant d'enclencher le sort d'écoute...

A partir de là, sa vie ne fut plus jamais la même… La jeune violoniste s'était matérialisée devant lui sous forme d'hologramme et s'était mise à jouer. _"Divine"_ fut le seul mot que Sévérus pu penser consciemment en l'entendant pour la première fois. Il était resté absolument saisi devant la beauté et le talent de la jeune femme. Depuis il l'écoutait en boucle du matin au soir... C'était devenu sa drogue, il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer ! Et celle-ci le poursuivait même durant ses rêves… Impossible de dormir correctement, il avait littéralement cette femme dans la peau…

Mais le professeur n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines… Quatre jours avant la rentrée, Albus était revenu le voir... Cyrielle Weston arrivait de Paris le jour de la rentrée, et il était chargé de récupérer la jeune femme à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express avec elle ! Non qu'elle ne sache pas transplaner mais Albus lui avait proposé de prendre le train en même temps que les élèves afin de se mettre tranquillement dans l'ambiance. Pire ! Il avait assuré que Sévérus l'accompagnerai afin de la mettre au courant des habitudes de l'école ! Elle pourrait ainsi faire également la connaissance de l'un de ses nouveaux collègues... Ce dernier n'avait même pas eu le choix ! Il passerait la journée en tête à tête avec _Elle_ dans un train bondé d'élèves et qu'importe qu'_Elle_ soit son fantasme le plus fou, qu'importe que cette journée se transforme en calvaire pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à obéir aux ordres de son directeur, point ! Depuis Sévérus faisait toutes les nuits le même rêve, plus intensément que jamais... C'était toujours le même schéma, il l'accueillait à la gare avec un sourire charmeur, elle le lui rendait et ils montaient ensemble dans le train... Là, après quelques bavardages de pure politesse, elle défaisait le lourd chignon qu'elle portait comme sur son hologramme et Sévérus ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser une main ardente dans cette superbe chevelure d'un blond vénitien profond... Elle poussait un gémissement lorsqu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres satinées dans un baiser passionné... Il l'allongeait ensuite sur la banquette et lui faisait l'amour pendant toute la durée du trajet... A leur arrivée elle était blottie dans ses bras et levait la tête vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose, mais au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche Sévérus se réveillait immanquablement en sursaut !

« Merlin ! Et comment suis-je sensé pouvoir gérer cela lorsque je la verrais demain ? » S'énerva t'il en allant s'habiller.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre/intro... La suite... Tout de suite !!! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayant écrit 4 chapitres d'un coup, je vous les mets tous en même temps ! Donc chapitre 2 : maintenant !**

**Le disclaimer est le même! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Ce matin là, le professeur Sévérus Rogue n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal... Il avait cassé deux verres, une assiette, et depuis son réveil, un affreux mal de crâne ne le lâchait plus malgré les 3 potions antidouleur et les 6 cachets moldus qu'il avait pris. En ce jour de rentrée scolaire, malgré le chaud soleil qui inondait la capitale britannique, un nuage grisâtre s'obstinait à planer au dessus de sa tête : Sévérus Rogue était de mauvaise humeur ! Vraisemblablement, l'idée de retourner à Poudlard ne passait pas...

« Est-ce l'idée de retourner à Poudlard qui ne passe pas ? Ou celle de passer une journée avec miss Weston ? » Sifflait insidieusement une petite voix dans sa tête.

« La ferme on t'a rien demandé là haut ! » S'emporta Sévérus

« Oh ! Mais moi ce que j'en dis... »

« Justement RIEN ! Tait toi ! »

« C'est toi qui vois... » Fit sa conscience.

Le professeur boucla sa malle d'un geste brusque et transplana directement sur le quai 9 ¾.

OoO

« Sirius ! Tu veux bien te dépêcher un peu ? Je dois vraiment y aller là ! » s'écria Cyrielle Weston depuis le bas de l'escalier.

La jeune violoniste était en fait arrivée à Londres la veille en fin d'après midi et avait profité de cette avance pour rendre visite à son cousin, un certain Sirius Black. Il faut dire qu'elle adorait son cousin, et que ce dernier le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Mais ces dernières années n'avaient guère été propices aux réunions de famille. Heureux de se retrouver enfin, ils passèrent une agréable soirée et une partie de la nuit à discuter.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius avait absolument tenu à accompagner Cyrielle à la gare… Surtout depuis qu'il savait _qui_ elle devait y retrouver !

« Attends-moi ! J'arrive ! » Répondit le jeune homme depuis le premier étage avant de débouler dans la cage d'escalier. Il tentait vainement de mettre sa deuxième chaussure tout en se déplaçant à cloche pied sur son pied déjà chaussé. Mais son équilibre était plus que précaire, et lorsque Sally l'elfe de maison apparut subitement à côté de lui...

« Monsieur à besoin que Sally aide monsieur ? » Demanda celle-ci

« Aaaaahh ! » Hurla Sirius de terreur avant de basculer la tête la première dans l'escalier, atterrissant sur le dos au rez-de-chaussée.

« Sirius ! » S'exclama Cyrielle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, plus amusée que vraiment inquiète. « Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Oh mon pauvre chéri… »

« Aie, ouille... Si, j'ai très mal… » Grimaça Sirius Black. « Emmène-moi d'urgence à St Mangouste ma belle…Et appelle Rémus, je veux le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir, pour te confier à lui… »

« Ooh c'est mignon ! » S'écria la jeune femme sur un ton moqueur. « Je suis très touchée par ta sollicitude mais je te rappelle que je suis une grande fille ! Je me débrouille toute seule ! Allez debout maintenant si tu veux m'accompagner à la gare ! Si ça continue comme ça je vais rater mon train là ! » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. « Merlin ! Et le professeur Rogue qui doit déjà m'attendre… »

Cette remarque eue pour effet de mettre Sirius sur pieds immédiatement !

« Ah non ! Hors de question de te laisser seule faire la connaissance de cet individu ! »

« Je continue de penser que tu exagère totalement Sirius ! Si oncle Albus à choisit cet homme pour m'accompagner durant le voyage c'est sûrement quelqu'un de charmant ! »

« Charmant ? On parle toujours de Rogue là ? Écoute moi Cyrielle, Sévérus Rogue est tout sauf quelqu'un de charmant ! Il est méchant, machiavélique, sadique et il a les cheveux gras ! Surtout ne le laisse pas t'approcher ! »

« Bon on verra d'accord ? » Lâcha la violoniste après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Mais maintenant, si tu as fini ton cirque, il faut vraiment y aller ! »

OoO

Lorsque Sévérus arriva sur le quai du Poudlard Express, il se plaça à un endroit stratégique d'où il ne pouvait pas rater l'arrivée de la jeune femme, et ce, malgré les allées et venues incessantes d'élèves et de parents venus leur dire un dernier au revoir. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il commença à s'impatienter. Il se retourna vers l'horloge du quai. Le train partait dans quinze minute et toujours pas la moindre violoniste en vue...

Jusqu'à ce que...

« Merlin ! Sirius fait un peu attention ! Oh non ! Mon violon ! »

Une voix féminine, un brin agacée, s'était élevée derrière lui. Le professeur se retourna et se retrouva face à une scène qui l'aurait peut être amusé si le principal protagoniste n'en était pas son ennemi de toujours : Sirius Black. Celui-ci, bousculé par un élève, s'était en effet pris les pieds dans la malle de la jeune femme et avait heurté du pied l'étui qui contenait son violon, l'envoyant un peu plus loin.

« Allez ! Zen ma belle ! » Répondit-il désinvolte en récupérant l'objet. « Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien ce violon ! »

« Il y plutôt intérêt ! C'est un Guarneri de 1736*! Non mais tu imagines un peu la valeur d'un instrument pareil ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux.

« Non bien sur tu n'imagines pas ! Espèce d'idiot ! » reprit elle cette fois sincèrement agacée en lui prenant violemment l'étui des mains.

Et sur ces mots elle tourna les talons... Pour ce retrouver nez à nez avec Sévérus.

« Oh tiens ! Bonjour ! » Fit-elle alors avec un sourire chaleureux. « Vous devez être le professeur Rogue n'est ce pas ? Je suis... »

« Cyrielle Weston. » La coupa t'il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. « Oui, je sais qui vous êtes... »

* * *

* : Giuseppe Antonio Guarneri est un illustre luthier. "Ses violons, d'une étonnante puissance, sont aussi prisés par les violonistes que ceux de Stradivari. Leur richesse tient aussi bien à leurs proportions qu'à la qualité des bois utilisés pour leur fabrication." (Source Encarta) En fait dans la famille Guarneri ils sont luthiers de père en fils. La date est choisie au hasard dans la vie d'Antonio Guarneri, c'est juste pour signaler qu'elle a non seulement un excellent violon mais aussi un très ancien.

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu... !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-coucou ! Chapitre 3 !**

**Le disclaimer est (encore et toujours) le même ! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

« Cyrielle Weston. » La coupa t'il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. « Oui, je sais qui vous êtes... »

« Oh... » Fit-elle en rougissant légèrement sous le regard noir et intense qui semblait la sonder au plus profond d'elle même.

Troublée, Cyrielle n'osait plus faire un geste. Le silence entre eux menaçait de devenir pesant, d'autant plus que Sévérus tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour se manifester...

« SNIVEL' ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! » S'exclama-t-il en se jetant littéralement sur Sévérus, rompant du même coup le contact entre Cyrielle et lui.

« BLACK ! Espèce de crétin dégénéré ! Lâche moi tu m'étrangle ! » S'énerva le professeur.

« Ah bon ? Oh c'est pas grave ! » Répondit-il en serrant de plus belle.

« Sirius ! » Intervint Cyrielle à son tour. « Lâche le professeur Rogue ! Nous devons prendre le train ! »

« Ok c'est bon ! » Maugréa t'il en desserrant son étreinte à regret…

C'était la deuxième fois que Sévérus entendait Cyrielle s'adresser à Sirius Black en le tutoyant et en l'appelant par son prénom. Pire ! Il lui obéissait... Assez surpris, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre eux ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question quand Sirius pris la parole.

« Au fait Servilo ! J't'ai pas présenté ma frangine adorée ! fit Sirius en enlaçant Cyrielle par les épaules. »

« C'est... ta... ta sœur ?! » S'étrangla le professeur.

« Ouaip ! Cyrielle Black ! » Répondit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot. « Ma seule et unique petite sœur adorée ! »

Sévérus n'en revenait pas ! Il aurait pu tout imaginer entre eux, mais qu'_Elle_ soit sa... Sœur… Qu'_Elle_ fasse partie de sa… famille... Il quêta du regard la confirmation de Cyrielle.

« Bon Sirius ça suffit maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-elle agacée, en se dégageant de son étreinte. « Nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur mais seulement cousin et cousine ! Et uniquement par adoption ! Alors maintenant, tu nous excuses mais nous avons un train à prendre ! » Ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa malle.

« Ben quoi ma belle ? On porte le même nom de famille ! On est comme frère et sœur ! » Répondit Sirius d'un ton plaintif.

« On ne porte PAS le même nom de famille ! Ce n'est pas parce que tes grands parents on adopté ma mère que je m'appelle Black pour autant ! Aux dernières nouvelles, elle a épousé mon père et je porte son nom à lui !! »

« Rhooo… Tu chipotes pour si peu… » Fit Sirius d'un ton las.

Cyrielle haussa les yeux au ciel et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le sifflet du train retentit. Il était l'heure d'embarquer.

« Bon cette fois nous devons vraiment y aller ! » Dit-elle en saisissant ses bagages, aussitôt imitée par Sévérus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Sirius, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer narquoisement à l'oreille de son ennemi :

« Tu es prévenu maintenant... Si jamais tu oses la toucher... »

« Ah oui ? » Grinça l'autre, furieux. « Oh c'est fou ce que j'ai peur Black ! »

Cependant, avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Sévérus était déjà dans le train et Cyrielle l'embrassait sur la joue.

« Allez, à bientôt, sale cabot ! » Fit-elle mi amusée mi agacée. « Prends soin de toi et surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ok ? »

« Ça je ne peux pas te le garantir… » Répliqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui. « A bientôt ma belle... Toi aussi prends soin de toi et surtout... Méfie-toi de... »

« Ça va Sirius j'ai plus quatre ans ! » S'exclama-t-elle en posant une bise sur son autre joue.

Puis elle monta dans le train et celui-ci partit aussitôt. Après un dernier salut à Sirius, elle se tourna vers... Un regard noir et quelque peu furieux...

« Suivez-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il avant de partir vers les compartiments sans se soucier de vérifier si elle le suivait véritablement ou non.

La jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules. La partie commençait plutôt mal…

OoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était calme dans le train. Sévérus avait une fois de plus imposé le silence à coup de points en moins et de menaces d'heures de colle. La violoniste l'avait suivi sans dire un mot, parfaitement ébahie par son attitude cinglante. Le message avait été parfaitement clair pour elle aussi. Le professeur ne pouvait peut être pas lui retirer de points ou la mettre en retenue (quoi que…) mais il était visiblement capable de lui rendre la vie infernale. Une chose était sûre, il ne faisait pas bon le mettre en colère…

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de leur compartiment et y entrèrent. Sévérus referma la porte d'un claquement sec et s'installa sur un banc. Il sortit à un livre et en commença la lecture. Cyrielle, craignant de l'ennuyer encore, s'installa en face de lui et fit de même. Le silence devint cependant vite oppressant. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, impossible de se concentrer ! Les lignes dansaient sous leurs yeux et aucun n'aurait pu dire quel était le sujet du texte. La tension montait et au bout d'environ une vingtaine de minute la jeune violoniste en eu assez. Hors de question de passer six heures en face de lui dans un tel état de nerf ! Elle referma son livre dans un claquement sec, qui fit redresser la tête à son voisin et s'exclama brusquement :

« Quel temps magnifique aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Sévérus la regarda, interloqué par le ton brutal de la question par ailleurs si banale.

« Certes, il fait plutôt beau oui. » Convint-il calmement, avant de replonger le nez dans son livre.

« Vous ne voulez pas parler avec moi ? » Demanda alors carrément la jeune femme.

Sévérus releva la tête et fixa Cyrielle d'un regard noir. Non, il ne voulait pas lui parler ! A vrai dire, s'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait même jamais voulu qu'elle vienne à Poudlard. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça, alors il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas la trouver sympathique ! D'autant qu'il venait juste de trouver une excellente raison de la détester : elle était la cousine de cet imbécile de Sirius Black.

Cyrielle n'en menait pas large. Mais elle soutint son regard, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ce professeur la traiter comme ça ! Une lutte silencieuse démarra alors entre eux. La défaite au premier qui baisserait les yeux. Mais contre toute attente, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes terrible professeur Rogue ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement. « J'ai pu constater quel ascendant vous avez sur vos élèves, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas ! »

Mortifié, le professeur se leva et drapé dans sa dignité, lança un glacial :

« Je vais faire un tour dans le train. Restez là ! »

Une fois dans le couloir, le professeur se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes pour hommes et s'y enferma. Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne son contrôle de lui-même. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau froide afin de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Cette femme était absolument impossible ! Une tonne de sentiments contradictoires tournoyaient en lui, à lui donner la nausée. D'un côté c'était la cousine de Black, il se devait de la haïr, si futile en soit la raison. Mais d'un autre, il admirait beaucoup son travail de musicienne. Et puis il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle l'attirait terriblement… Peut être même encore plus maintenant qu'il la voyait face à face, et surtout qu'il constatait qu'elle devait avoir un caractère bien trempé !

De son côté, Cyrielle se sentait vaguement inquiète. Elle avait voulu le taquiner gentiment… Pas le blesser ! Visiblement ils s'y étaient mal pris tous les deux et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était en partie à cause de Sirius… Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Une petite friandise mademoiselle ? » Demanda la dame du train en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Cyrielle, elle venait d'avoir une excellente idée…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Et un chapitre 4 en ligne ! Un !**

**Pas de raison de changer le disclaimer (malheureusement... ;-)) !**

**Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

**

« Une petite friandise mademoiselle ? » Demanda la dame du train en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Cyrielle, elle venait d'avoir une excellente idée…

« Oui bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle en s'approchant du panier. « Est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez ce qu'aime le professeur Rogue ? Il est sorti et… Je voudrais qu'il ai quelque chose en revenant… »

« Eh bien, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, la seule chose qu'il m'a jamais acheté sont ces bâtonnets de réglisse et ces caramels au beurre salé. »

« Eh bien j'en prends ! Moi aussi j'adore ça ! »

La jeune femme paya et la dame du train s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sévérus refit son entrée dans le compartiment. Il avait l'air un peu moins furieux, jugea la jeune femme. Aussi décida-t-elle de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle se leva, adressa son plus beau sourire au professeur et lança d'une voix calme en lui tendant le paquet :

« Un caramel peut être ? A moins que vous ne préféreriez un bâtonnet de réglisse ? »

« Essaieriez-vous de m'acheter, miss Weston ? » Articula lentement le professeur en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Eh bien… Je dois avouer que oui ! » Fit-elle joyeusement avc un clin d'œil un peu charmeur qui arracha un léger sourire à Sévérus.

« Oh, oh ! J'ai vu passer l'ombre d'un sourire non ?? » S'écria-t-elle ravie. « Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes corruptible ? »

Sévérus poussa un profond soupir et pris un caramel dans la main de la jeune femme.

« Tout dépend du corrupteur, semble-t-il… »

« Allons, allons, ne faites pas cette tête ! Je suis sûre que nous allons très bien nous entendre, dès que nous nous connaîtrons mieux ! »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie d'apprendre à connaître la cousine de Sirius Black ? » Cracha-t-il sèchement en retournant s'asseoir sur le banc.

Cyrielle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Même sans avoir été à Poudlard, elle connaissait bien les antécédents de son cousin et du professeur de potions. Elle décida de tenter une autre approche et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc. Sévérus se raidit imperceptiblement, elle était trop proche...

« Que vous ne vouliez pas faire la connaissance de la cousine de Sirius, je peux le comprendre... » Reprit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais n'aimeriez-vous pas faire la connaissance de Cyrielle Weston, la violoniste ? »

Que répondre à cela ? A la minute même où elle s'était installée à côté de lui, il avait su inconsciemment qu'il était fichu... La musicienne avait plongé ses grands yeux verts dans les siens et instantanément il oubliait toute sa maîtrise de lui-même. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible :

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je veuille vraiment faire votre connaissance, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous mettre au courant des habitudes de l'école… Alors autant commencer tout de suite… »

Se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une grande concession pour le professeur, Cyrielle hocha simplement la tête en souriant.

Et ils engagèrent une conversation plutôt froide au départ, qui devint peu à peu cordiale, puis pratiquement amicale.

La jeune femme étonnait véritablement le professeur ! Elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son cousin. Charmante, cultivée et spirituelle, elle faisait une excellente compagne de voyage et une interlocutrice intéressante. Sévérus n'en revenait toujours pas, comment une femme de cette classe pouvait-elle faire partie de la même famille que cet idiot congénital ?

Leur discussion aurait à coup sûr durée encore longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré au Lard...

« Oh déjà ? » s'écria Cyrielle lorsque le train s'immobilisa.

Sévérus eu un sourire discret et se leva pour récupérer leurs bagages.

« Eh oui nous y sommes... » Soupira-t-il.

Ils descendirent du train et se frayèrent un passage parmi les élèves pour prendre les fiacres en direction de l'école. Evidemment, nombre de regards curieux étaient discrètement jetés en direction du couple. La célèbre violoniste ne passait pas inaperçue mais la présence du professeur Rogue dissuadait qui que ce soit de s'approcher ou d'interpeller la jeune femme…

« Eh bien… » Murmura-t-elle à l'attention du professeur. « Je n'ai pas tellement d'habitude d'être aussi tranquille quand je suis seule au milieu d'autant de monde… Je crois que vous leur faites peur... »

« D'abord, la peur est le seul moyen que je connaisse de se faire respecter de cette bande de jeunes idiots ! Et ensuite... Vous n'êtes pas vraiment seule… » Répondit le professeur. La jeune femme eut un sourire discret et acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, je ne suis pas seule… »

Une fois à l'école, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par le directeur.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ma chère Cyrielle ! » Fit-il en l'embrassant. « Sévérus, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Bonsoir monsieur le directeur. » Répondit-il d'un ton calme.

« Bonsoir mon oncle ! » dit Cyrielle à son tour. « Oui, nous avons fait un excellent voyage ! Pour ma part je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

« Tant mieux ! » Répondit Albus avec son habituel sourire réjoui. « Mais entrez et venez dîner, le repas vas être servi dans quelques instants… » Après ces mots, il tourna les talons et entra dans le château.

Cyrielle s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas, mais Sévérus la retint par le bras.

« Vous avez bien dit "mon oncle" ?? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui ! Albus est mon oncle ! En fait c'est une histoire un peu compliqué… Pour faire simple, sa sœur, donc ma grand-mère est décédée en mettant ma mère au monde. Comme son père, donc mon grand-père, ignorait tout de sa naissance, c'est Albus qui a recueillit ma mère. Mais avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait à gérer à l'époque, il a préféré la faire adopter par les grands-parents de Sirius. C'est ce qui explique que ma mère et le père de Sirius soit frère et sœur et que nous soyons cousins. En fait Albus est mon grand-oncle… Mais c'est du pareil au même pour moi ! »

Le professeur Rogue l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention. Il reprit doucement :

« Donc… Si je comprends bien, Sirius et vous, n'avaient… Aucun gène en commun ? »

« Absolument aucun ! » répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. « Voilà qui va peut-être vous convaincre définitivement que je ne suis pas comme lui ? »

« En tout cas, ça explique beaucoup de choses… » Murmura le professeur avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres 6 et 7 sont déjà écrits ! Plus que le 5 pour faire raccord et vous aurez un update !**

**En attendant j'espère que cette version vous plait ! **

**Et si ça vous a plu : vous savez quoi faire !**

**Bonne fin de journée ! Bye bye !!**


End file.
